Madness at Devil Falls Academy
by KaiDrago1
Summary: You will see in side the story. NOTHING like twilight and the characters are our own but the deities and halo characters don't like it tough luck. parings inside.
1. Welcome new(universal)exchange students

**Disclaimer: don't need one.**

( present day in devil falls:universe 1000 )

After a 4 month cruise to Egypt and back Bay was heading to school. When she got to school she headed to the office to get signed in and the Principle gave her two sheets with the names of two new kids on them one was named Kado the other was Kole. Bay ran it in her head over and over again so she could memorize it. She went out side waiting for the new kids.

( Z-day universe 4530)

Kole Lathem just freed the Alphas from the last known facility. This was an accomplishment for him because he has fought so long to free all of his people that it was his way of life. Kole rode his lightning cycle (he has the power to copy elements, others powers, unmatchable strength, and absorb/ redirect energy) once he was home he parked the cycle and slammed the door saying, "Guys it's over we've finally..." he was cut off with a gorgeous woman with silk blond that goes to the middle to her back warring nothing but a toga with no one else to be seen.

"Who are you and where are my friends?" he announced activating his knuckle blades.

"Is that the way you treat family dear cousin?" the exotic woman asked in return walking towards the 18 year old making him stutter, "W...what are y...you talking about? I HAVE NO FAMILY!"

This made the woman smirk, "Well then you need a family reunion I am Aphrodite...your cousin. And I need your help in a the universe 1206 (he jumps from universe to universe when it is needed) for there will you know whom you would love for eternity and save millions."

"So what if I believe you then what happens?" the young man asked lowering his guard. "You will know who your real father is and will do anything to protect those you love and care for. When you do that then father will give you a choice. I hope you pic wisely, most heroes do."

Next thing Kole sees is a blinding light comes and vanishes. But instead of being in the hideout he was in a black and red, suped up, Mustang GT with a note on the window saying, "Here's the directions to the school, hope you like the way I put 'style' into my life that is my gift to you. My other siblings will bring theirs later at the new locker in school. Love the Goddess of love Aphrodite." ending it with a lipstick mark on the bottom.

(Halo universe 1206:Kado )

It was October 5th at the U.N.S.C training center on Mars Kado a 21 year old spartan designation 771 was the son of Catherine/Kat from the noble team six and Poseidon. It was a fine day at the base until there was a random slip space rupture a cured at 7:20 A.M. Kado noticed the rupture and reported seeing a blue spartan that had no designated spartan number and Kado never seen or heard of before to his knowledge he was the only spartan left except for spartan 117 designation The Master Chief.

The Blue spartan approached him and said Who said "go through the Portal". Kado responded saying "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here on my ship and why should i listen to you". The strange spartan replied ."You will know in do time now hurry." Kado sprinted to the airlocks and then taken the first pelican he could find with a ravager x57 vehicle attached. Kado then opened the airlocks then he flew out into space then he went through the slip space rupture.

After Kado went through he found out that he has never seen this place he decided to take his ravager out for a spin around the place the ravager tops speeds of 400,000 mph it is ran on magnetism he is only going 95 mph. Kado spots an albino teen driving the same way he is this is the "only person I've sen sense i got here" he thought to him self. "Hey" says Kado.

(devil falls present day with Kole)

The 18 year old wasn't at all happy with the feeling of being in a universe where it is a great feat to have extraordinary powers and or different. He had to go to a school called Devil Falls Academy For The Gifted, he would be able to know the truth about his "real" father. Since he was agreeing to go the brothers and sisters of the love goddess are willing to give him gifts that he would like and need for this school.

Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, and Athena gave him powers and weapons to fight and gave him a light powered Mustang GT that was black with red racing racing a guy in big green armor and losing, Kole finally arrived at Devils Fall Academy For The Gifted ,or DFAFTG as the students there call it. when pulling into the parking lot Kole noticed a black haired, fair skinned, 16 year old waiting at her car, a new sleek black Genesis 2014. walking up to him asking "Are you Kole and Kado?"

"I'm Kole yeah," he said with some suspicion, "Why did I do something wrong?"

**Thanks for the support and please review and NO BURNS!**

**Ch 2 Classified Secrets in Class**


	2. Classified Secrets in Class

**Disclaimer: don't need one.**

**Thanks hope you like the new chapter we have been working a lot on this piece.**

**Ch 2 Classified Secrets in Class**

(Kole's point of view)

When he walked into the school he thought that it would be a run down place for the fact that he has never seen the inside of a school other than the piles of rubble. The next thing he heard was a guy yelling from across the hall saying, "Hey are you, uh, Kole Lathem because I've been sent to take you to your first period!" When the guy gets upon Kole he noticed he was a blonde, 5'9'', honey glazed palm beach tanned boy with green eyes roughly his height.

"(sigh) Yeah I'm Kole and who are you may I ask?" the white-haired teen said with disappointment.

"My name is Greydon bay sent me but like I'll be showing you around if you don't mind that. Where are you from if it isn't too much to ask?" When that was said Kole dropped his stuff, getting onto his knees with his hands on his chest seeing the side effect of what the ARU did to him when he was captured the first time. "AAAAHHHH, g...get...the...the red vile...out of m...my book bag...quickly!"

This freaked the teen out that the new student is about to die on his turn. So he dashed for his backpack to find the vile in the front pocket. Once he got it he ran back to Kole and noticed that a black sort of metallic substance crawling all over his body till he chugged the vile returning to normal. "(pant) It worked (pant) good thing to (pant) thanks for the assistance there, uh, Greydon right?"

"Yeah right, are you good. We can go to the office if that's..." but Greydon was cut off with Kole getting up and walking off like nothing happened saying, "so where's my first class?"

(Bay's point of view)

She is sitting in the seat that she sat at through out all of her years of being here in her fave class POETRY. After meeting Kole and Kado she has had a weird feeling about the aura around the Kole kid. When see looks up as the door swings open her boyfriend Greydon walks in with a lot of summer swagger that would wear off quickly, the new kid trailing behind, swag walks to the seat open next to Bay, his usual spot.

"So how's my girl liking her day back in this HELACRATER?" Graydon asked mimicking the british accent he picked up over summer break. Leaning over the aisle to kiss her softly on the cheek Bay let a little giggle out and every guy turned around to look at what had made the "pure beauty" and Graydon have been a going on kinda thing for four years now and a lot of kids at Devil falls are jealous. Bay is a 16-year-old and is 5'6'' with a honey gazed tan, crystal blue eyes with a deep hint of green aura in them and had sleek black hair that went down to her lower back. When Bay was about to return Graydon's kiss the teacher walked in.

"We'll finish this later baby." Graydon whispered sending shivers down her spine.

"Okay class open your books to page 1004 please. bay and Graydon read Romeo and juliet."the teacher stood up and as he looked around the room he stated,"He jest at the scars that never felt a wound,"he paused as his gaze landed on Bay he finished with"but soft what light through yonder window breaks? its i the east and juliet is the sun. arise fair sun and kill envious moon who is already pale and sick with grieve. as he stopped everyone was shocked and then bay amazed everyone even more standing up and returned his gaze saying with her angelic voice ringing out,"o Romeo,Romeo,wherefore art thou Romeo. deny thy father and refuse thy name! or if thou wilt not be sworn my love,and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Bay paused looking longingly at Graydon who was smiling now at her. Taking a breath finish with,"whats in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other word would smell as sweet." Bay finished still staring at Graydon she smiled finally and they both took their seats next to each other and then Bay shifted her gaze to where Graydon's gaze went. Graydon as exchanging dirt looks with Matthew who just happened to be staring at Bay. Bay got a bad feeling right away.

(meanwhile Kole's view)

"So you must be Kole." a girl said smiling as Kole turned around quickly. She was 5'6'' and had green eyes like an emerald, brown spiral curls and strawberry blond highlights. She had ash white skin and stated, with a fluent british accent like that Greydon kid Kole had met,"I'm Selen."Kole was memorized by her and needed to know her. As Bay and Greydon started reciting something romantic/weird he asked her how old she was and she had replied with something that sounded like 17 years old but he didn't know. she opened her mouth to say something just as Bays angelic voice rang out screaming. kole turned around to see what had just made Bay scream when he saw Greydon falling to the ground and someone else standing up over by Greydon. Kole was just about to stand up when a hand grabbed his arm and Selen said,"Dont you'll get hurt because Bays gonna hurt Matthew for that. Just let her do what she's gonna do and enjoy the entertainment."

(Greydon's view)

Greydon could read Matthew's mind and got really mad about what he was thinking about. How dare that scum think that about Bay like that as if he still wasn't freaked out by the scene earlier with Kole. Graydon had more worries now and he would handle the Kole problem later but this had to end now. Greydon just stood up and ignoring what the teacher was saying walked over to Matthew and started to say,"Back off you freak, Bay doesn't like you and might not ever like you. you can think that when and if we ever break up but she's mine now so stop." As Greydon turned around and started to walk away Matthew stood up and decked Greydon in the face just a Bay let out a scream.

(Bay's view)

she just turned in time to see Greydon get decked by Matthew and she let out a scream. Matthew looked up from Greydon just in time to see Bay start to go in the air as her sleek black hair started to blow all around her in violent movements. Her eyes went all black and her skin went ash white with purple tattoos with black outlines started to form on her with glowing beauty.

"GET OUT OF RANGE!" Selen screamed as everyone ran to the back of the room. Everyone but Matthew, Kole, and Greydon that is. Bays hands started to glow black and purple as she made one request,"I suggest you never do that again Matthew or else. Have you ever heard of the saying''Don't play with fire you might get burned''well this is where that started." Bay said as she let both of the balls, that were glowing, go aiming at Matthew. They missed but barely and as Greydon stood up he watched as Bay fell to the ground and not get up.

(Greydon's view)

Just waking up to see to black and purple orbs go flying past Matthew's head missing barely, Greydon knew Bay was the cause and that she was ticked off. Thinking it was clear he poked his head over the desk just in time to see Bay's eyes close and start falling.

Jumping up and running over to a falling Bay he caught her just before she hit the ground."No, Bay wake up, wake up. Please I love you just wake up." Greydon started to cry as he was saying those few words to Bay's unconscious body. "I can help." he recognized the voice as Kole, "Why, what can you do to help her, you don't even know her."

Greydon then realized that Kole was already reaching for her with his hand glowing in a strange gold light. "W...what are you doing?" but before he could stop him Kole touched Bay's forehead and Greydon smacked his hand away,"Don't touch her ever again! Do you understand me? Do you?" Greydon said starting to cry again. as a tear drop and hit Bay on the lips her eyes popped open and she gasped. Greydon looking down he saw Bay returning to color and smiling up at him."I love you to." Bay said.

(Kole's view again)

He knew what was happening to this Bay but didn't think there was any trace of it anymore because he destroyed it. "Greydon if its any constellation I know what is happening to her." this made the boy jump up and pin Kole to the wall with out resistance. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"What I'm saying is that when my people try to use there powers the virus would shut the brain down temporarily and will happen until someone with mater control can help negate the effects, which is what I did, so now we are even for earlier." as he was walking out that Selen girl came up and said.

"Well would you like to join me at the battle arena. I think you could use a fight after what you did for my friend." it was not the reasoning of what she said, because it is true, but the way she said it is what got him. He noticed her eyes go red there for a second and a little slur of flirting."sure why not I could use a little stress release.

**thanks for reading from all of us and please read the next chapter 2 Ways to Fight.**


End file.
